Gil
Gil Gunderson is a non-controllable character that randomly appears in the player's Springfield to offer the player special limited-time deals to encourage the purchase of Donuts. If Gil's offer contains items that cannot be purchased multiple times, like the Springfield Sign or the Volcano Lair , and the player already possesses at least one of those items, Gil will not show in that player's town. ''Simpsons Wiki'' Description Gil Gunderson (usually referred to as Ol' Gil or simply just Gil) is an unsuccessful and unlucky businessman of Springfield. *''Read the full article here at Simpsons Wiki.'' Quotes *''"Hot damn, a customer!"'' *''"I'll work for food!"'' *''"Take it easy!"'' Deals 'Christmas Special' "Celebrate consumerism with this holiday inspired theme park and tree!" The Christmas Special deal would allow the player to purchase Santa's Village for its standard price of 200, but would also include a free Holiday Tree, normally worth 75. It went from December 19-22, 2012. 'Donut Offer' "Celebrate the season with even more donuts!" From December 23-28, 2012, the player would be offered another deal. This deal adds 25% more Donuts to the Donut bundles in the store. For example, the dozen Donuts (originally 12) became 15. 'A Sign and Doom' "Nothing says 'I'm in charge' like a giant super laser!" On January 11-14, 2013, Gil would offer the player a combination of the Volcano Lair and the Springfield Sign for a value of 250, when normally to buy the two on their own would cost the player 370. 'The Science Fund (Nerd Farm)' "Who wouldn't want an awkward nerd in their town?" From February 22-25, 2013, the player was offered a deal consisting of Frink's Lab, along with a Homer Buddha and an additional 50,000 bonus. 'Day Old Donuts' "They don't taste good, but they purchase premium content just fine." On May 24-27, 2013, players were offered 25% off the cost of donuts. For example 900, originally costing $49.99 was priced at $37.99. 'Black Friday 2013' "Here's some stuff that has nothing to do with Thanksgiving but you definitely want to buy anyway!" On November 29, 2013, players were offered the Duff Brewery along with the Springfield Sign and 50000 for 300, which would usually cost 360. 'Holiday Donuts' "Holiday donuts...Get 'em while they are still appropriate to the season!" From December 24th-31st 2013, a holiday donut sale was offered. This deal adds up to 30% more Donuts to the Donut bundles in the store. 'Krusty Premium Package' "Get the Krusty Premium package...for some reason with Dr. Nick!" From February 20th-25th 2014, players were offered the Krustylu Studios with Sideshow Mel along with Dr. Nick and a Cannon for 200, which would normally cost 250. 'Mansion of Solid Gold' "Finally you can make all the other mansions you have look like junk!" From June 26-July 1 2014 Gil offered Lampwick's Mansion of Solid Gold for 250 Donuts. Placing the mansion started the Solid Gold questline. 'More Dough for Your Dough' "Get more dough for your dough! Plus also... some other things!" From August 4-August 11 2014, Gil offered two new donut deals. The first was a Dumpster full of Donuts (containing 576) plus a Premium Mystery Box guaranteed to contain one of 13 specially selected premium buildings. The Premium Mystery Box offered players an equal chance to win a premium building. If a player already owned one of the unique premium buildings, their prize would be substituted with either Lard Lad Donuts or Ferris Wheel. The second donut deal was a specially priced Tray of Donuts plus 10000. 'Back to School' From August 13-18 2014, Gil offered a new deal including Otto and the School Bus, Tetherball, Monkey Bars and See-Saw for 70. This would normally cost 140 for the premium items and 1520 for the non-premium items. 'Black Friday 2014' "Buy limited time sale items and get donut rebates right on the spot!" Gil would sell one premium item for an hour with a rebate. The time between deals varied. After spending the full amount, the player would receive a certain number of donuts back based on the cost of the item (at least 20%). See a full list of returning items here. 'Cyber Monday 2014' "Get your very own giant, robot dinosaur... Truckasaurus!" Following the Black Friday 2014 sale was Cyber Monday. On Cyber Monday the Truckasaurus was offered for 225 donuts. Gallery File:GilToffer.jpg|Gil during the Thanksgiving Event Offer gilart.png Gilofficial.png|An unlock image for Gil can be found in the games files. Santa's Village Offer.jpg|The Christmas Special. Gil Gunderson 2.jpg|Gil by the Gulp 'N' Blow. Donut offer.jpg|The Donut Offer. Sign offer.jpg|Sign and Doom Offer Dayolddonuts1.jpg|One of Gil's quotes. Dayolddonuts.jpg|Day Old Donuts offer Gilduff.png|Duff Brewery offer giloffer.jpg|Krusty premium Gil Dumpster.jpg|Dumpster Donuts offer Black_Friday_2014.png|Black Friday 2014 Cyber Monday Gil Deal.png|Cyber Monday 2014 Cyber Monday Deals.png|Black Friday/Cyber Monday Deals 2014 Trivia *Gil is well known for his poor salesman and business skills, often desperate to sell goods which are usually rejected. *Gil's offer "The Science Fund" was instead called "Nerd Farm" on some player's games. Category:Characters Category:Non-Controllable Characters Category:Characters without Jobs Category:Characters voiced by Dan Castellaneta